


Fall Back To You

by boreddryoo



Series: Their Final Mission [1]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:47:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26520880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boreddryoo/pseuds/boreddryoo
Summary: Sana the leader of WIS Agency group J-Line likes Dahyun but she likes Momo. On the other hand Tzuyu the strongest member of SMC from WIS Agency fall in love to Sana.Both of them are experiencing one sided love but when everything is slowly falling apart, Sana realized something important.
Relationships: Chou Tzuyu/Minatozaki Sana
Series: Their Final Mission [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1928407
Kudos: 16





	1. To hold on or to let go

**Author's Note:**

> Uhm... english isn't my first language hehe so expect many grammatical errors since I'm only fifteen. 
> 
> This is actually a one shot that's split up to two chapters since I don't want to ruin the shit happening to the first chapter hehe.
> 
> I hope you like this work of mine since I work hard. The second part might be released I don't know.
> 
> Please follow me on twitter @boreddryoo
> 
> Also help me spread #SaTzuFallBack2U

**World International Security**

_(WIS HQ)_

If you’re looking for the best agents in the whole world they’re under the best Agency and that is WIS. One of the teams inside the agnency is School Meal Club (SMC) who’s always ranking number one.

Well of course their mortal enemy inside is Jline who’s ranking number 2.

And the best partner who’s very competitive is the NaHyo who’s ranking 3rd.

They’re actually group of friends when there’s no mission but when there is...

“You see that?! Another hundred points for SMC!” Dahyun shouted as they reach their so called GROUP QUARTERS which is just a random free room inside the WIS HQ.

Sana rolled her eyes for failing to grab that hundred points. Every other group failed to grab it. Tzuyu was about to talk but Sana spoke first.

“Yes Dahyun we saw it. It’s freakin displayed on that large bullitin TV or something on the hall of our HQ”

Jihyo shake her head as Dahyun and Sana started to have an arguement again. Well she’s actually like the mother of the group. She controls it and makes sure that no one will die in a random arguement.

“I’m bored” Chaeyoung said as she stare blankly to the wall.

Momo immedietly smirked at her thoughts. It’s clearly a good time to tease the younger one. She put down her bag of chips and said “You’re just bored because Mina isn’t here”

Chaeyoung was stunned for a while and her face slowly turned red. The girl has a huge crush on Mina that’s why a simple tease makes her brain shut down.

“W-What the h-hell?” Chaeyoung stutter while hiding her face from her friends.

Tzuyu scanned the room noticing her Mina Unnie really isn’t here along with Nayeon. 

_'I wonder if the two go on a date'_ she thought and let out a small chuckle.

“Where is the bunny and penguin by the way?” Sana asked and clinged to Tzuyu’s arms. You can already see Tzuyu's face turning red. Everyone in the room has a smirks on their faces well except for Sana.

If there’s a koala in this room it’s Sana since she’s the most clingiest in the group.

Before Jihyo can even speak a loud thud startled the girls. Everyone tilted their head to the door curious who the hell kicked the freakin innocent door.

“Next time you do that I’ll throw you to the moon” Jihyo said to Nayeon who’s responsible for kicking the door.

Mina’s eyes quickly search for Chaeng. What’s more fun than two lovers being oblivious? None.

Nayeon just laugh at Jihyo then throw her self to the couch. While Mina just silently sat beside Chae who looks like a kid who found her way back home.

“So I’ll talk now” everyone’s attention are on Jihyo now, waiting for whatever she’ll say.

“There’s like a new unknown agents somewhere and I’m quite bothered by the fact that Master J haven’t mentioned anything about it” Jihyo sighed looking so messed up.

Since their Agency is the one incharge from protecting the so called POWER CUBE the agents are being anxious. I mean many human beings are trying to chase them for that, then there’s a new unknown agents spotted at the Northern abandoned train station where the BLACKPINK AGENTS are looking for something a week ago.

“Maybe they already caught it, just don’t mind it.” Nayeon replied.

Jihyo stared at the bunny for a moment. Jihyo always hate Nayeon’s carelessness because it’s the cause of their failure.

The silence was immedietly broke by a knock. Tzuyu being the nearest at the door opened it. “Oh Jackson oppa...” Tzuyu opened the door wider so that the other girls can see their sunbae. Sana on the other hand secretly glared at the guy. Momo who's currently sitting beside her is trying to hold her laughter.

“Sup girls. Just here to say that Master J is looking for you girls.”

Sana and Dahyun smirked and everyone knows what that mean. Another mission means another war. Another bet. For Tzuyu seeing this moment where Sana argues with Dahyun broke her heart since it's one of Sana's way to show her feelings to Dahyun.

“Drop your bet babies. I’m with SMC” Nayeon started.

"No bet! I hate bets" Tzuyu said emotionless.

("You like Dahyun?!" Tzuyu tried her best to act that she didn't know what Sana told her. It's actually really obvious to everyone except for Dahyun and Momo that Sana like the leader of SMC.

They also knew how Tzuyu tried to express her feelings to Sana but always failed. How unfortunate right? 

The youngest tried her best to make Sana happy like how Dahyun makes her but it always failed because only Dahyun can make her smile the brightest.

But what Sana didn't notice is everytime that bright smile of hers faded away, Tzuyu is always by her side. The moment tears fall down to her eyes, Tzuyu is there. When she's hurt the most, Tzuyu comforted her. Dahyun may be the one who makes her smile the brightest but Tzuyu makes her smile in her worst moments.

It's just... Sana didn't notice that.)

_-**-_

**_Next day after the meeting..._ **

Since Jihyo is their leader just for their mission. She's the one who assigned everything, since she know what's best for everyone.

"I'm begging you guys to drive safely and please don't fight inside the car" Jihyo said before they all split up. "One more thing... Sana and Tzuyu protect the cube at all cost"

"Tzuyu-ah you drive, I'll hold the the cube" Sana said.

The moment their cars starts moving, their mission starts.

"How far is the secret HQ?" Sana asked.

Tzuyu who's driving carefully glance at Sana and smiled a bit. "I actually don't know but Jihyo unnie said it'll be a thirty minutes ride"

Sana nodded at her answer. _'Would it be weird to say that I like her? But I'm not sure...'_

"When will you confess to Dahyun?" Tzuyu suddenly brought up that random question. Even tho it hurts.

"Nahh... I won't" Sana said while staring at Tzuyu.

"Tsk, are you waiting for that moment where you are dying then you'll confess?" 

"I won't Tzuyu... I have something in mind" 

The drive went silent again. Not until...

Sana looked at the wing mirror noticing something. She tried to see who's driving the red car from the back of them since it's familiar.

"Tzuyu-ah where's Jihyo and the others right now?" 

Before answering Tzuyu raised her eyebrow and study Sana's reaction. "They're like ahead of us"

"That means we're alone?" Sana asked with an unreadable expression.

"Kinda? Because we shouldn't let anyone notice that we're together" Tzuyu explained.

Sana who's obviously scared right now looked back seeing the familiar face of the one and only...

-**-

Jihyo and Nayeon's car is quiet as hell since the bunny is sleeping. While Jihyo is focused on driving. 

She notice that their communication radio is blinking so she opened it and kinda shocked her.

[“Bullshit! The EXO is following us and I had no idea how!”] Sana shouted at her radio.

Tzuyu who’s driving their car shake her head at Sana who’s panicking. EXO are one of the agents who’s eyeing for the cube to use it for their own good.

[“Try losing them. If they followed you guys we won’t able to make it to the new CUBE hideout”] Jihyo answered from the radio while calming her self down after Sana shocked her.

The yoda can see the red car who’s following them getting nearer and nearer so she started to increase the speed.

“Tzuyu for pete’s sake please be careful” Sana begged as she look at the taller girl.

“Unnie stop acting like a kid and start thinking of a another route to that hideout” Tzuyu said quite annoyed by her favorite unnie.

Sana looked back hoping that they’ve lost the agents but it gotten worst since there’s like a war happening at the back.

[“Jihyo unnie the unknown agents!!! It’s them they’re fighting with the EXO”] Tzuyu shouted at the radio.

["CAN YOU GUYS STOP SHOUTING AT THE RADIO IT'S GIVING ME A HEART ATTACK!"] Jihyo answered. ["We're going back to you guys... just try to lose them"]

Sana freezes when Tzuyu increases the speed more.

“Hold on we’ll go to the top...” 

-**-

Jihyo quickly turned the car the moment Sana spoke at the radio about being sandwich by two enemies who's killing each other at their back. The horror can be seen on Jihyo's face. Nayeon on the other hand is still confused how the hell the two group of agents are able to track the CUBE.

Their morning is literally just alright but when they started their mission their best turned to worst.

[“Son Seyoung-ah!!!”] Tzuyu’s voice can be heard from the radio.

The girls raised their eyebrows hearing the name she shouted.

[“Yah! Tzuyu who’s Seyoung?!”] Chaeyoung replied from the other line.

Jihyo who’s hearing Sana and Tzuyu shouting non stop is clearly nervous. She doesn’t want any of the members to be harmed.

It’s their first day in this mission yet they’re already on the peak of their lives. Nayeon is trying to calm Jihyo down when a car pass by them. It’s Chaeyoung and it’s really running on a high speed.

“SON CHAEYOUNG SLOW DOWN!” Jihyo shouted to the radio.

Nayeon covered her ears because of the loudness of Jihyo’s voice.

[“I’m not driving unnie, Mina and I changed seat.”] Chaeyoung replied.

The two girls looked at each other shocked at how fast Mina drives. Yes Mina plays racing games but they never knew she’ll apply those game knowledge on her real life.

[“Yah Jihyo Unnie! Momo isn’t helping here!] Dahyun said.

-**-

Tzuyu reached the rooftop of the ten storey builing. Sana’s heart is pounding everytime Tzuyu turned the car following the ramp or track of building’s parking lot.

“Stop the car now Tzu” Sana begged.

Tzuyu stepped on the break but the car isn’t stopping. If the car don’t stop both them will fall.

“Jump Sana” Tzuyu said.

Sana’s eyes widened. “B-But... how about you?” she asked.

“Please trust me” Tzuyu said as she unbuckle Sana’s seatbelt.

“Tzu---” Sana was cutted when Tzuyu forcefully throw her out of the car.

 _I’m not afraid to jump. I’m afraid to fall_.

(When it comes to favoritism Sana always wins. Because she’s Tzuyu’s favorite. But Sana’s favorite is Dahyun. She mentioned it to the maknae, but like the yoda Sana is also unlucky since both Dahyun and Momo likes each other.

Before Tzuyu even know Sana’s little crush, she already knows it. She can feel it. Actually the SaiDa ship is popular in the whole agency.

But even tho she’s hurt Tzuyu is always Sana’s side. Being Sana’s younger sister will be enough.

“It’s 11:11 Tzu!” Sana exclaimed as she run to the younger girl.

Tzuyu stared at Sana for a moment. “You believe in those wishes unnie?” Sana quickly nod like a kid.

“Make a wish quick!”

“Unnie this is childish” Tzuyu received a playful hit on the shoulder from Sana. “Okay unnie”

Tzuyu closed her eyes. _I wish for Sana Unnie... for her love just for one day. I wanna feel loved._ )

Tzuyu quickly grabbed the bag and jump off the car. She saw how the car fall down. Luckily she jumped on the right time. Sana ran towards Tzuyu and hugged her tight. She can't bear to lose her. That made her realize something.

“Don’t you ever do that again!” Sana shouted as she punch the younger’s shoulder.

-**-

The six girls heard a loud annoying sound on their radio. It’s the sound of the car the moment it hits the ground. Tzuyu left the radio inside the car.

“M-Minari, that’s not their car right?” Chaeyoung’s tears are slowly forming

Both of the them are scared. Mina looked at the younger one trying her best not to breakdown.

Because if she does it’ll make it worst for the cub.

Sana is her best friend and losing her is like losing a part of her. Like losing a sister. Mina sighed as she speed up more hoping that the two jumped of the car before it crashed.

["Hey Jihyo I met a girl named Jeongyeon last night"] Nayeon said trying to calm Jihyo down.

[“The cube is at the roof parking lot?! That means the car fell from the tenth floor?! Hey Im Nayeon why is the radio on?!”] Jihyo’s voice can be heard from the radio.

“There Unnie that’s their car they might be up there” Chaeyoung pointed the ten storey building.

Mina nod as she decreases the car’s speed and carefully followed the track of the parking lot to the roof deck.

-**-

Sana checked the bag if the CUBE is there while Tzuyu is trying to contact her unnies.

“Chou Tzuyu” an unfamiliar voice made her head turn.

A tall guy wearing a black creepy mask is standing at the corner near the ramp along with seven more unknown man.

“Who are you and what do you want?” Tzuyu asked as she cover Sana protecting her from the eight unknown people near them.

The guy laughed maniacally making her pissed. “Simple the thing that you posses right now.” He said pointing to the bag. Tzuyu clenched her fist as she stare intensely to the guy.

“I won’t” She said.

“Acting tough” the guy snickered. The six people on the back of the guy point their gun to her.

Sana stepped in front of Tzuyu protecting her.

“Let’s play a game. One of those gun has a bullet while the others are…” a creepy smile formed on his face “Shoot!”

A loud bang was heard as Sana fall into Tzuyu’s arms.

-**-

Mina and Chaeyoung looked at each other the moment they heard the loud bang coming from the top.

“Unnie please go faster!” Chae said but more like begging.

Mina increases the speed but still being careful.

-**-

(Sana is one of those people who experienced one sided love. But she’s also one of those people who learned to let go and she won’t able to do it without Tzuyu. That moment when the two made their wish on 11:11 Sana wished for something… something that made Tzuyu’s wish came true) 

Thankfully Sana was just shot on her shoulder. Because whoever shot her is a bad shooter. "Unnie... I hate seeing you lay on my arms like this" Tzuyu said trying to hold her tears.

"I can't bear to lose you even on my nightmares" she said and chuckled.

Tzuyu who's quite confused lift Sana up slowly trying not to hurt her. Sana look straight at Tzuyu’s eyes. Is this her way of saying

> ‘ _please don’t cry if I die’_

Tzuyu shake her head trying to her best not to tear up. While Sana who’s shot chuckle.

_I wish I didn’t jump…_

The worst thing she saw in her life is her lover all ready giving up yet they just started.

“Give me the CUBE” Sana said while still drowning herself at Tzuyu’s eyes.

The younger one kept on shaking her head avoiding Sana’s gaze. Sana forefully snatched the bag. She can feel her heart breaking as she walks away to Tzuyu. She looked at the girl one last time as she said…

> _"I’ll wait for your right time"_

Sana started to run to the edge of the building and being chased by the seven guys.

-**-

Fortunately MiChaeng arrived at the right moment seeing Sana getting chased.

“No time to waste here cub let’s break some bones” Mina said as she stepped out of the car and leave Chaeng dumbfounded.

“What a badass” Chaeng mumbled.

Tzuyu on the other hand watched how Mina and Chaeyoung fight the guys and there she saw the leader of the boys cornered Sana on the edge, just one wrong move she’ll fall. The kid run as fast as she can… but

_**She’s too late.** _

The guy grabbed the bag harshly causing Sana to fall out of balance. Tzuyu’s eyes got watery as she pull the guy who’s trying to escape and beat him to death.

She quickly grab the bag and run to Sana who’s holding at the edge. _I regret eating too much_ Sana thought trying to lift herself using only one hand.

Tzuyu hold Sana’s hand while rivers of tears escape from her eyes. She tried to pull but the girl’s weight is just damn not on their side.

The younger one’s feet are slowly slipping so she doesn’t have a choice but to use her other hand to hold on something near her or else they’ll both fall.

Sana knew there's no other way... Tzuyu needs to let go.

“Tzuyu you can’t lift me up!” Sana shouted.

She looked at Sana who’s now crying. “Mina unnie! Chaeng! Help!” Tzuyu shouted hoping the two would run to them. “P-Please” Sana hates seeing Tzuyu like this she always does.

“Let go Tzu” Sana said.

Letting go is a way of moving on.

But letting go is also a painful way of goodbye.

That's the hardest thing in everyone's life letting go of someone. Someone you love, someone who mean's so much to you. Someone you've fallen to.

So hearing that word from the person she love broke her heart. Instead of letting her go she tighten her grip. What’s more painful than letting go someone you don’t want to let go?

“No. I won’t let go” The metal post she’s currently holding onto is starting break. Her hand can't take it anymore she's slowly losing strength but she doesn't want to let go. It hurts her so bad but she still hold onto her.

“Listen to me…” Tzuyu looked straight to her dark brown orbs. “Everything’s gonna be okay.” She said.

“N-No… Sana, I love you. I don’t care if you love Dahyun unnie or anything. I don’t care if you don’t love me back, just hold on” Tzuyu said as she keep trying to lift Sana who let Tzuyu’s hand go already.

“Tzuyu, Chou Tzuyu… let me tell you something. I let go of Dahyun.” The kid didn’t listen and kept on pulling Sana up.

Tzuyu was so scared the moment she heard the metal screeching.

“I let go and I fall to you”

_(Sana closed her eyes and started wishing I wish she’ll love me too. Tss… just this once grant my wish)_

> “So please let go, maybe if you do, I’ll fall to you. Again” Sana said while smiling bitterly.

Tzuyu is stunned by what her unnie said and didn’t even notice Sana’s hand is already slipping. Tzuyu finally made it... she made Sana smile bright for once, for the first time, and for the last time.

_“I’ll wait okay?”_

Tears are painful to see

_“Till we see each other”_

Especially when it’s tears of goodbye

> _“Chou Tzuyu, I love you”_

Finally she gained courage to let her lover’s hand go. _'It hurts the most when I let her go'_

> **_“Someday we’ll meet again Minatozaki Sana”_ **


	2. To stay or go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She remembered what Chaeyoung told her, she doesn't want to waste Sana's sacrifice. She needs to decide... whether to stay or go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the last chapter of the one shot this is kinda the aftermath of everything. Again I'm sorry for my grammar... 
> 
> and
> 
> Please follow me on twitter @boreddryoo
> 
> Also help me spread #SaTzuFallBack2U

What hurts more than losing someone you love? What hurts more than being left behind? 

They said that it's normal to be hurt when you lose something or someone very close to your heart. Perhaps your love.

"Tzuyu. We're at the hideout now... it's better to rest at the room inside the hideout than here" A loud voice woke Tzuyu from sleeping. 

She doesn't actually call it sleeping since all she ever experience is nightmares. She doesn't want to wake up tho... she just wanted to sleep forever.

She wipe the tears on her face and quickly stood up. Her life changes after what happened earlier. The morning she call her downfall. How unfortunate, the moment she got her love is the moment she lost her. 

No one even dared to ask her because they know she'll breakdown. All of them will breakdown

Chaeyoung gave her a warm hug. Tzuyu knows that she needs to be strong not just for herself but for the others. She doesn't want to waste Sana's sacrifice.

"We'll leave you here now, please don't do anything stupid or anything that will harm you like earlier" Chaeyoung said as she exited the room. 

She threw herself to the bed and slowly remembered Sana's words.

_Chou Tzuyu, I love you_

_I let go and fall to you_

_So please let go, maybe if you do, I’ll fall to you. Again_

_Till we see each other_

Tzuyu's tears fall down from her eyes like it's a waterfalls. Then she suddenly remembered the scene happened after Sana's sacrifice.

("SANA-UNNIE! WAIT FOR ME!" Tzuyu shouted looking the building. Everything is blurry. Her vision is very blurry because of the tears on her eyes.

She isn't the only one crying. Behind her Mina is currently breaking down. She lost a sister, a friend.

Chaeyoung tried to be strong just for Mina and Tzuyu. "Unnie let's go down..." Chaeyoung said.

"I don't wanna see her body lying on the cold ground and bathing on her own blood Chaeng, I can't" Mina's voice crack.

As Chae looked at Tzuyu, she saw the girl stepped at the edge more like about to jump. Chaeyoung panicked seeing her _so called baby sister_ is about to suicide following Sana's death.

"Tzuyu-ah! Don't do it!" Chaeyoung shouted as she run towards her.

"I made her smile Chaeng! For once!" Tzuyu shouted with a wide smile at her face but her tears are still streaming down. 

Chaeyoung can't help it. She feel pity, she can see how hurt the maknae is. Even though she isn't on her shoes right now she understand how she feels. 

Tzuyu's smile suddenly fade away. "But that's her last..." Just by watching her Chaeyoung's tears slowly fall. "It's like I also died, I die"

 _'She's the strongest among the SMC members and seeing her like this... it breaks my heart and soul'_ Chae thought

Chaeyoung carefully hold her hand just incase she actually jump. "I know how you feel... but this won't solve anything, jumping down that building wouldn't bring Sana back to life and even if it did, she'll be the one crying. And I know you don't want to see her crying because of you" She explained while showing the younger one an assuring smile.

Tzuyu looked at he straight in the eyes. Chae saw it. She saw how vulnerable the younger girl is.

"She told me to let go because she's certain that she'll fall back to me" Tzuyu said smiling. "That's why I wanted to jump, because maybe if I did I'll fall to her too"

The older one suddenly breakdown hearing those words from Tzuyu. She was there when Sana was about to fall but she failed to help her. That makes her guilty and now hearing what Tzuyu said... it saddens her.

"Well maybe, but it's an accident. Accident where there's no choice but to sacrifice. Yes she maybe fell back to you but she want you to value that, she wants you to keep going because she's always with you. And when your right time came you'll meet each other again" She need to help Tzuyu. She need to build her strength again. "Step down now, Sana's the first please make her the last")

Tzuyu already knew what she should do. She'll use Sana's sacrifice as an inspiration. Because no matter what Sana is with her.

-**-

"Unnie, who's that" Tzuyu asked while pointing at the unfamiliar girl with them.

The girls are currently having a meeting about the shit and security inside the hideout. They also mourn Sana's death. Which made them all cry out loud.

"She's Jeongyeon, she's an ex member of WIS." Nayeon said.

Tzuyu can't explain it but there's something about her that make her feel uncomfortable. _'Maybe because she's new... or'_

"By the way, you guys know where the CUBE is located. Please let's try hard not to die this time" Jihyo said... still the sadness in her voice is very obvious.

As the meeting ended everyone started to split up going to their respective place. Tzuyu immediately walk towards the balcony and checked if there's anyone around.

("Unnie! Stop smiling like an idiot!" She shouted while laughing in front of Sana's face.

It's one of those times where they both hang out alone far from the others. Far from Dahyun and Momo. 

"Why would I stop? You're cute when you're annoyed. I wish SMC will always lose" Sana teased again.

At first Tzuyu smiled at the older one but the moment she realized what she said her smile disappeared. She heard it once, she heard Sana said it to Dahyun once.

"Did I said something offensive?" Sana asked while looking worried.

She stared at her unnie's deep brown eyes for who knows how long it is. For both of them it's taking forever like the universe stopped just for them. "How unlucky..." Tzuyu said not breaking the stare. Sana didn't even replied she enjoy looking at the girl's brown orbs, like she's the only one who can see the bottom of the deep well. "I wish I was the reason you smile, the reason your heart skipped, the reason you get excited..." Tzuyu whispered.

Her words was blown by the wind. What she didn't know is Sana kinda hear some words she said.)

"Chewy?" after hearing the voice Tzuyu immediately wipe her tears out. She doesn't want the others see her crying. "You can cry... cry it all out" Jihyo said while patting Tzuyu's back.

"U-Unnie..." once again the girl immediately breakdown. She can't handle such pain. "Have you ever fallen in love?" 

Jihyo looked at the stars not answering the girl's question. She did tho. But to whom?

"Yes, and I'm still in love to that person who's loving another person..." Jihyo answered smiling bitterly at the stars.

Jihyo can see how the person's eyes sparkle everytime that person is with his/her lover. It doesn't hurt her... it makes her feel even better.

"If that person died what will you feel?" Jihyo felt a pinch in her heart just by hearing the word _'died_ ', she's not ready for that yet.

"Probably hurt, I will cry for a moment but in the end I will accept it too" Jihyo said looking at Tzuyu. She wiped the girl's tears. Seeing her like this makes her weak. What if... she saw her... "You should rest now Tzu..." Jihyo slowly walked to the door of the balcony. 

But before she left, _"I love you, Tzuyu"_

-**-

While Tzuyu cried nonstop in the balcony, Dahyun is watching her. And everytime she hear the maknae sniffing or something else. Her heart broke into pieces.

There's more story behind Sana and Tzuyu's story. It's not like Dahyun didn't actually know that Sana likes her...

"It's kinda unfair leaving her behind, you should have stayed Sana" Dahyun whispered.

-**-

Tired and all the youngest stood up. She needs to accept it now or never. She need to decide whether to stay or go.

The wind blew from the balcony giving her some weird feeling. A feeling where something bad is gonna happen. AGAIN.

She felt hot even though the night is quite cold. It bothers her. It's some kind of a warning. With no hesitation she immediately walked into the cube's location.

"Is it just me or it smells weird here?" Tzuyu asked herself. Seeing the cube peacefully floating inside it's place kinda calmed her down a bit.

As she walks back to her room she starts feeling uncomfortable. She really knew something's gonna happen. 

Once again she walked out of her room and goes to the main room where they have a meeting earlier. She roam around a bit but what caught her attention is the light blinking under a chair.

_'I don't like this feeling'_

Slowly but surely, she peeked under the chair seeing something that shocked her.

-**-

"Dahyunnie, have you seen Tzuyu got out of the balcony?" Jihyo asked.

She just woke up after resting for a bit and she wanted to check the youngest first.

"I didn't, I was with Momo unnie just now." Dahyun answer and Jihyo replied with a nod.

She was about to leave and go to Tzuyu's room when, "UNNIE! There's a bomb inside! We have to leave now! We only have one freaking minute!!!" Tzuyu panicked.

Jihyo started to feel anxious again. This mission is literally a pain in everyone's ass. No wonder why Master J gave it to them.

"Go call Chaeyoung and Mina, tell them to leave! I'll handle the others" Jihyo ordered and Tzuyu immediately followed.

Dahyun and Momo are seeing the shit happening to Jihyo and Tzuyu and they both know now what to do. 

"Unnie go to Nayeon and Jeongyeon we'll be fine" Dahyun said as she pull Momo out of the room and grabbed their car keys.

Jihyo who's panicking at the moment ran to the two remaining girls. "JEONGYEON NAYEON! OUT NOW THERE'S A BOMB!"

"Jihyo calm down!" Nayeon said who's a bit shocked.

"There's like fifty seconds remaining right now. Everybody's already out!" Jihyo shouted.

Jeongyeon pulled Nayeon immediately. She didn't hesitate to believe Jihyo. What's not to lose? But didn't she hesitate...

-**-

Tzuyu and MiChaeng safely made it outside. But...

"Jihyo unnie the cube!" Tzuyu said.

"Forget it Tzuyu stay here" Jihyo said.

She remembered what Chaeyoung told her, she doesn't want to waste Sana's sacrifice. She needs to decide... whether to stay or go.

"I can make it... I'll throw you the cube" 

"Wait Tzuyu don't!" 

She didn't listen... while running back towards the secret room every memory with Sana, with everyone slowly flashed in your head.

That moment where SMC made it to number one. Chaeyoung was at the hospital that time after getting injured. 

That moment where she first met Sana. 

Her tears are flowing down... _'twenty seconds...'_

She snatched the cube and carefully put it in the bag. _'fifteen seconds...'_

It's impossible to get out in a short period of time so she thinks of another way. The balcony.

She immediately run to the balcony and shouted.

"UNNIE! CATCH!" She immediately threw the bag and fortunately Jihyo caught it.

"Get down now!"

_'ten seconds...'_

"Unnie... please... don't waste my sacrifice!" 

"W-What?" Jihyo's heart slowly broke into pieces. But she felt happy for moment. Seeing that smile from Tzuyu. _'You got to see her again'_

"Don't worry, Sana and I will wait now go with the others!" Tzuyu shouted.

_'five seconds'_

Jihyo nodded and run back to the others. Tzuyu sat down at the balcony and stared at the sky.

> _"I can already see how beautiful you are, my love"_

Jihyo fall to her knees the moment she heard the loud explosion. She don't want to look back. If she see that ruined place... she'll just see Tzuyu.

She can't believe their love story didn't even started yet but already ended. Just like whay they said _the most beautiful_ _love stories are the tragic ones._

Jihyo once again looked at the stars. She don't know why but everytime she look at it she remembered Tzuyu. She loves her, with all her heart. Jihyo smiled at the sky... 

> **_"You finally fall back to her, Chou Tzuyu... I love you"_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You've made it to the end... I kinda thought about what I should write at the 2nd part of the series and I want some tragic shits too...
> 
> by the way:  
> Please follow me on twitter @boreddroo
> 
> Also help me spread #SaTzuFallBack2U

**Author's Note:**

> Wait for the second chapter okay? 
> 
> Please follow me on twitter @boreddryoo
> 
> Also help me spread #SaTzuFallBack2U


End file.
